Un futuro lleno de posibilidades
by CeShIrE
Summary: Terry y Candy tienen una cita y él sabe cómo quiere terminarla. ¿Lograra su cometido? ONE-SHOT


**Un futuro lleno de posibilidades**

Amar no es fácil y menos cuando el sentimiento llega de golpe. ¿Hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar por amor? ¿Qué haces cuando esa persona te enreda de tal forma, que es imposible escapar?

El primer quinto domingo después de las vacaciones de verano llega y Terry sonríe, sintiéndose más cómodo de lo que podía pensar. Cuando la misa termina avanza rápido hacia su habitación. Se cambia. Una. Dos. Tres veces hasta que se mira al espejo y admira su reflejo. De frente, de lado, y como puede, de atrás. Definitivamente su camisa morada, pegándole a rosa y sus pantalones blancos le sienta bien. Claro que, ¿qué es lo que no le queda a él, reencarnación de Adonis dios de la belleza y el deseo? Y Terry es consciente, también, de la sonrisa autosuficiente que adorna sus labios. La que no ha podido evitar esbozar ni en misa. Y todavía fue más amplia y brillante cuando el padre Armando ha hablado de comportarse decentemente y no dar paso a malos pensamientos. Porque esa noche va a dar rienda suelta a todo lo que le ha cruzado por la mente. ¡Sí, señor!

Tiene dieciséis años, las hormonas desatadas y demasiados derrames nocturnos de las que solamente son conscientes su ropa interior, su cama y él. E incómodas erecciones que surgen de forma espontánea en los lugares y momentos más inesperados. No puede controlarlas. Pero desaparecen tan pronto como llegan si las ignora. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a la fecha, se ha dado cuenta de que Candy suele andar cerca cuando aquello ocurre.

¿Qué mantenga sus pensamientos lujuriosos para él? Sería más fácil si su erección no ignorara las palabrejas del cura. Pero él quién se cree para decirles eso. Tiene… ¿65? Obviamente es alguien que dejo pasar sus mejores momentos hablando de Dios y que jamás la ha visto. Porque la única forma en que puede pensar en ella cuando la ve es de forma lujuriosa. En la cama. Con ella junto a él. Dios santo. ¡Lo vuelve loco! Imaginando su cabello rubio, su cuerpo sobre el suyo y… Terry gruñe de frustración porque su erección ahora es quien decide ignorarlo a él mientras intenta desatenderla.

Así pues muchas veces ha tenido que rendirse y buscar un refugio en el baño que se encuentre más cercano, si es que no puede llegar a su habitación, para liberarse y poder continuar con sus clases a las que ahora tiene que asistir a menos que quiera verla en la Colina. Le conforta pensar que no es el único que tiene que hacer paradas inesperadas en los baños. Sus demás compañeros de curso andan con el mismo problema. Pero por el bien de todos, Terry espera que ningún otro miembro masculino se atreva a respingar cuando su pecosa anda cerca.

Sale por detrás del colegio para ir por su auto, no sin antes ver al balcón de su objeto de deseo. Durante un segundo, un microsegundo, la ha visto asomada al pasillo esperando a la monja que le dé salida.

Curioso el hecho de que antes de irse de vacaciones, su tutor no le permitía salir ningún domingo, pero en cuanto han vuelto, la hermana Margaret le ha avisado que su tutor autorizo sus salidas, siempre y cuando este de vuelta a las 5 pm. Tiempo más que suficiente se dice, muy complacido.

Mira al cielo mientras espera que ella salga por la puerta principal y finja irse con sus primos. Quienes, bajo amenaza, le ha permitido cortejar a Candy. El día esta gris y es obvio que los días de verano poco a poco llegan a su fin, pero aun así Terry tiene el corazón calientito y se siente estúpidamente contento. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ha anhelado que llegara ese día.

Candy llega corriendo y le sonríe.

\- Hola, Terry – murmura mientras él le abre la puerta del auto. Y se da cuenta demasiado tarde que ha posado su mano en la espalda de la rubia y ha cerrado la puerta hasta que ella se ha puesto el cinturón - ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

\- Es una sorpresa, pecas – Terry tiene buenos recuerdos de cierto lugar donde ella perdió una apuesta y él no quiso cobrarla. Sabe que añora noticias de América, aún puede ver en su mente aquella bonita carta que alguien que ama mucho a Candy le escribió. No se avergüenza por haber husmeado en sus cajones cuando estuvo en su cuarto mientras ella buscaba remedios para curar su herida. Abrió el cajón del escritorio porque le dio la gana y porque él nunca ha respetado las posesiones de otros, a pesar de que es fervientemente celoso con las suyas.

Lo tiene todo planeado. Irán al hipódromo. Verán a los purasangres lustrosos y de patas esbeltas. Y también a Pony Flash que sigue en las andanzas, solo Dios y su jinete sabían por qué.

Fueron a las gradas y no a su palco privado porque sabía que Candy gozaría más el ambiente entre las personas emocionadas con lo divertido que es apostar en las carreras de caballos. Qué triste que en unos minutos más se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Mientras caminan, Terry le ha dado su brazo a Candy. Sin embargo, ni él mismo es consciente de su comportamiento. Candy se da cuenta perfectamente que Terry es un despliegue de caballerosidad y cortesía. Y lo atribuye más que nada a la simple educación aristocrática con la que ha crecido. Que nadie piense que es por otra cosa.

La ironía todavía existe entre ellos, pero no los insultos. Y el tono de sus conversaciones es más relajado. Aún la embroma por sus pecas y su constante trinar por sus cariñosos motes, pero ya no hay recelo. Vuelven a ser los mismos de Escocia, compartiendo secretos, miedos e ilusiones.

Cuando por fin llegan a sus asientos, Terry puede comprobar que no son como los que está acostumbrado, pero no están mal. Y de inmediato ambos se sumergen en el entusiástico e incesante parloteo de Candy quien asegura que Pony Flash sigue siendo su apuesta segura.

Y cuando llega la hora de su carrera, Candy no puede estarse quieta. Y Terry comprueba, demasiado tarde, que mantener a Candy sentada en su asiento por más de quince segundos es tarea ardua e imposible. Con toda probabilidad, Candy saldrá afónica del hipódromo.

Pony Flash sale de rojo y amarillo que le quedaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Curioso.

\- ¡Vamos Pony Flash! – grita entusiasmada la rubia subiéndose al asiento y Terry sufre de vergüenza ajena.

Mientras ve la carrera Candy tiene los puños cerrados y la mirada clavada en el grupo de jamelgos que avanza a toda velocidad al otro lado de la pista.

\- ¡Vamos, Vamos! – grita de nueva cuenta, exaltada – Sigue corriendo, por Tom – mientras blande su puño, y Terry se pregunta si estará dispuesto a aguantar la situación por más tiempo.

\- Candy, ¿quieres dejar de avergonzar tu carísima educación y bajarte de una buena vez de ese asiento? – Candy deja de dar espectáculo y, nerviosa, empieza a estrujar entre sus manos el boleto de su apuesta.

Y apenas unos minutos después, ve al pobre Pony Flash intentando recuperar terreno, pero no, el pobre caballo de Tom no puede más, sus orejas y sus fosas nasales le indican a Candy que ha dado todo lo que ha podido en la carrera.

Entra el primer lugar y las gradas estallan en gritos y exclamaciones. Y aunque no ha llegado primero ni cuarto, sino en quinto lugar, Candy se descubre dando saltos de puntitas.

\- Bueno, no ha podido ser – dice simplemente girándose para mirarlo a la cara - ¡Pero que a gusto me he sentido! Debiste gritar un poco para liberar tensión, Terry – el aludido considera si hace falta explicarle que los aristócratas no van pegando gritos por los hipódromo ni por ninguna otra parte. Pero se lo guarda.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha.

Terry la lleva a la mansión que su familia tiene en Londres, ha preparado otra sorpresa para la rubia y también, tiene la intención de compartir algo de intimidad con ella. ¡Lo ha esperado todo el mes! Si la rubia se sorprende del lugar donde están, lo disimula bien.

Cuando se quedan solos en medio del recibidor, Terry se siente como lo que realmente es: un adolescente inseguro, emocionalmente inestable y en pleno proceso de reconocimiento.

\- Vamos afuera, todavía hay luz – mientras van al patio de atrás, Terry trata de recobrar su control convirtiendo su inseguridad en grandes dosis de confianza.

Cuando empuja la puerta para salir, retrocede sobre sus pasos.

\- Olvide algo – Candy lo sigue despacio hacia una enorme cocina y lo ve acercarse a una canasta de picnic, parpadea varias veces, incrédula ante el hecho de que él recordara la promesa que le hiciera en Escocia.

\- Espera, te ayudo con ella – él está a punto de girarse para decirle que no es necesario cuando se estrella de frente a Candy y prácticamente sin tiempo de pensar, ambos caen al suelo.

No se dicen nada, Candy parece totalmente concentrada en mirar las tejas del suelo de la cocina y Terry trata de olvidar que su entrepierna está muy cerca de los muslos de Candy. Demasiado cerca. Y su miembro empieza a ponerse contento de pronto y él sabe que si ella llega a notarlo estará perdido. Intenta separarse un poco, pero es difícil porque ella sigue encima suyo, intenta mover las caderas para que ella comprenda que tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse. Candy deja caer las rodillas que habían quedado sobre el abdomen masculino y de esa manera impulsarse, pero en cada movimiento suyo, Terry ahoga un jadeo.

Como pueden, los dos se ponen de pie y Terry da la vuelta para esconder lo evidente. Candy no le hace caso y mira el interior de la canasta.

Salen de nuevo al recibidor y a la puerta de la terraza que también conduce al jardín. Bajo un árbol Terry extiende una manta y sostiene la mano de Candy mientras ella se quita los zapatos, luego, él hace lo propio.

Empieza a sacar bebidas, chocolates y dulces, una tarta de manzana, cuatro sándwiches de pavo y un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate. También platos, vasos y cubiertos.

\- ¡Vamos a comer, Candy! – ella sonríe y pone un sándwich en su plato y sirve dos vasos con zumo de naranja.

\- No pensé que lo recordarías – dice después de dar un trago a su bebida.

\- ¿Y para qué pensabas que te he traído aquí?

Y Terry nota que todos los tonos de rojo se pintan en las mejillas de Candy.

\- ¿Entonces es por cumplir una promesa o es una… cita?

\- ¿Tú qué quieres que sea?

Y se lo dice acercándose a ella hasta que sus narices prácticamente se tocan y él puede contar las pecas de su rostro. Terry le mira seductoramente o lo que cree que es una mirada así. Candy le sonríe con todo lo que tiene, con sus labios, con sus ojos y con su cuerpo entero.

\- Me gustas, Candy.

El corazón de la rubia da un salto, ansioso.

\- ¿Yo te gusto?

\- Mucho – responde ella susurrando, cerrando los ojos mientras lo ve acercarse aún más.

Terry se inclina hacia Candy y le besa. Y es un beso como el de Escocia, apretando los labios contra los de ella, solo eso. Y sabe que los mejores besos incluyen lengua, pero no sabe bien cómo ni qué hacer con ella.

Candy no sabe si debe abrir la boca, pero lo hace, no sin cierta dificultad porque Terry le oprime los labios y cuando pueden abrir sus bocas y meter sus lenguas en la otra hay un choque de dientes, algo de saliva y una enternecida torpeza.

La rubia piensa que todo es demasiado húmedo. Y Terry que Candy debería dejar de mover la lengua como si estuviera comiéndose un helado a punto de derretirse.

Cuando logran separarse, evitan mirarse a la cara, sobrepasados por el vergonzoso momento.

Candy levanta la vista y mira la decepción en el rostro de Terry, está segura que él hubiera preferido una bofetada antes que ese silencio incómodo entre ambos. Y con cierto temor a que no vuelva a besarla de nuevo, le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Necesitamos practicar – le anima. Terry asiente y le mira, enternecido porque quiera volver a besarlo, convencido de que sus pensamientos de la mañana no son los mismos que en ese momento. No puede llegar más lejos con Candy si no ha podido con un simple beso francés.

Supone que todo aprendizaje requiere de práctica. Y él está más que dispuesto a entregarse de lleno a ella.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Candy? – pregunta mientras planta un pequeño beso y los labios de ella se quedan hormigueando, anhelando otra caricia, pero sabe que él espera una respuesta.

\- Sí, Terry.

Porque aprender de una relación requiere tiempo y dedicación, Terry y Candy, piensa él, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar poco a poco.

Simplemente bastaba con que la besara una y otra vez.

Y así, el futuro se le antojo lleno de posibilidades.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charla**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Criticas, comentarios, jaloneos, todo es bien recibido.**


End file.
